


Times We've Shared

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Multi, Omega Chloe, Smut, Smutember 2020, Threesome - F/F/M, beta Adrien, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Chloe goes into heat. Can Adrien and Marinette help her?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Times We've Shared

Marinette loved Adrien more than anything. It didn’t matter to her that he was a beta and she was an alpha—he was _more_ than enough to fulfill her needs when she went into heat. She wanted _him_ more than any omega, anyways.

That didn’t stop her _body_ from responding whenever she happened to smell a particularly enticing omega, though. But she usually turned that to her advantage—pinning Adrien to a bed and having her wicked, wicked way with him, riding his cock while he moaned and called her _his_ alpha.

She did _not_ expect to arrive home from work one day and find the apartment she shared with Adrien absolutely flooded with omega scent. The arousal hit immediately, and she made a mental note to throw the panties she wore into the wash as soon as possible. “Adrien? Is that you?”

“In here,” he called from the bedroom. His scent was distinctly different from the omega’s, full of—worry? Fear?

Marinette walked in the bedroom to see _Chloe_ of all people curled up and whimpering on _her_ bed. Adrien sat beside her, gently stroking her hair.

“I’m sorry,” he said, distress clear on his face. “We were getting lunch and then—she just fainted. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“She’s in heat,” Marinette replied, trying to keep her tone even, calm. Adrien didn’t know. He couldn’t have known what bringing an _omega in heat into their bed_ was telling her body, her libido. She cursed herself for wearing a skirt, knowing there was just thin cloth separating the room from her body’s scents.

She didn’t even like Chloe anyways! She needed to get over the hormones.

“Oh,” Adrien said. “Oh, _shit_. Mar, I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“Alpha,” Chloe murmured weakly before opening her eyes. She scowled. “Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yeah, you’re in _my_ bed,” Marinette said, baring her teeth in a snarl. The gesture usually made omegas shy away from her, but Chloe’s eyes darkened, and another wave of her scent flooded the room. “Fuck. Adrien, get her out of here, I can’t—”

“Please,” Chloe whimpered. “Please, it _hurts_.”

Marinette forced herself to look at Adrien. “I—I can’t turn her down. I can’t do it. I need you to—” She was cut off as Chloe moved off the bed and onto her knees before her.

“I don’t want to be your mate,” she said, wide blue eyes staring up at Marinette. “I just want some goddamn _relief_. Please help me, please, _alpha…_ ”

“Maybe you should help her,” Adrien said. “Mar, she’s my friend, and she’s in pain.”

Marinette bit her lip, tearing her gaze away from the omega to look at Adrien. “But _you’re_ my mate. I don’t want— _ah!_ ”

Chloe was too far gone to lust, and had dipped her head under Marinette’s skirt, yanking aside her panties and _savoring_ the taste of her arousal. Her scent became pleased, relaxed, and that just made Marinette drip _more_ onto her tongue.

Her sanity was slipping away, so she locked eyes with Adrien. “A-are you sure?”

“Just—let me watch,” he replied hoarsely, a noticeable bulge in his pants. “I trust you, Princess.”

Chloe _sucked_ her clit, and Marinette gave in. She stepped back, roughly putting her hands on Chloe’s shoulders and pushing her away. “Do you want to please me, omega?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Chloe panted, her lips and chin slick with Marinette.

“You won’t be allowed _any_ pleasure until I’m _satisfied_ ,” she growled. “Are you _sure?_ ”

Chloe hesitated, lucidity coming back into her eyes for just a moment until she nodded.

“Then take off your clothes, get on the bed, and spread yourself like a good little omega slut.”

Chloe whined as she rushed to obey, her clothing ending up a pile on the floor as she spread her legs wide apart on the bed. Adrien shifted, still sitting on the edge of the bed, but not quite touching her.

“Adrien, my mate, do you want to be a part of this?” Marinette asked sweetly as she slowly, deliberately opened each button of her shirt.

He nodded, his attention torn between the two girls, Marinette’s hands shedding her shirt or Chloe’s pussy, glistening wet and wanting.

“Get naked, and touch her,” Marinette directed. “Tease her for me, but don’t let her come.”

Adrien nodded, and after he disrobed, he slid his hand along Chloe’s thigh until his fingers were just at her pussy. He teased the folds, listening to his friend’s whines and moans as he parted her, rubbed against her clit.

Marinette completely disrobed and climbed on the bed beside Adrien. She ran a hand along Chloe’s thigh, up past her stomach, to her breast. “I don’t even like girls,” she said, her tone bored. “But—a tongue’s a tongue, right?”

“God, _please_ ,” Chloe murmured. “Alpha, let me taste you…”

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Marinette said. “Adrien here is going to fuck me, and if you’re a good girl, you can taste me.”

“Yes, _Alpha_ ,” Chloe moaned.

“Touch yourself if you want,” Marinette said. “But don’t come. If you do, this is done.”

Chloe nodded, her hand moving between her legs as Marinette shifted to straddle Adrien.

“I love you,” Adrien murmured, his hands on her hips as she lowered herself onto his cock. “My beautiful, perfect alpha…”

“Love you too,” she groaned, resting a hand on his chest to steady herself. “Don’t come yet, okay?”

“Alpha, please,” Chloe whined, her fingers circling her clit, her scent thick in the air. “Please, if I can’t get off—let me smell you, let me hear you come.”

“That much I can grant you,” Marinette purred, rocking her hips against Adrien. “You smell _delicious_ , such a needy omega slut…can you smell her, my mate?”

Adrien nodded, his hands still gripping her hips as he thrust into her. “She’s so needy even I could make her come.”

“Mm, I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Filling up an omega slut’s cunt with your beta seed. I’ll clean your cock off afterwards, you’ll taste _delectable_.”

Adrien groaned as Chloe whimpered again, both of them lost to the fantasy Marinette spun.

“Omega,” Marinette said sharply, suddenly. “You don’t need both hands for yourself. Touch _me._ ”

Chloe nodded, moving so she could slide one hand between the mates, her fingers quickly finding Marinette’s clit and rubbing. She dared to press small kisses against Marinette’s side, trailing up her body till she found her breast, tongue circling her nipple at the same pace her fingers circled her clit.

“That’s a good omega,” Marinette purred, noticing how Chloe’s scent sweetened at the praise. “Are you enjoying yourself, my little slut?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Chloe moaned, far gone to the haze of lust that enveloped her. She sucked Marinette’s breast, tongue flicking at her nipple.

“Ahh—fuck,” Marinette groaned. “Adrien, Adrien I’m— _ahh!_ ”

When Marinette backed away, letting Adrien’s still hard cock slip out of her, Chloe took the opportunity to taste the alpha on her fingers, moaning all the while.

“Lie back,” Marinette said. “Spread your legs for him and take his cock like a good slut. Come as many times as you need to.”

“Yes, _yes_ , alpha,” Chloe replied, eagerly getting into the position she was told. Adrien wasted no time in grabbing her hips and thrusting into her, as Marinette moved to straddle her face.

“Lick me, slut,” she ordered.

Chloe moaned as she pressed her face to Marinette’s dripping pussy, eagerly licking and tasting her, burying her tongue into her slick folds. Her first orgasm rocked through her, making her buck her hips up against Adrien and moan against Marinette.

“Mmm, so good,” Marinette murmured, rocking her hips against her former bully’s face. “Adrien, how’s she treating you?”

“So fucking wet,” Adrien groaned, roughly fucking his friend. “She gets tighter when you grind on her.”

“Like this?” she asked, grinding her hips down, practically smothering Chloe with her pussy.

“Fuck, _yes_ …”

“How’s her omega cunt feel?” Marinette asked. “It’s so hot watching you fill her up with your big cock…are you enjoying this, slut?”

Chloe moaned into Marinette’s pussy, still dutifully licking and sucking at her folds, practically feasting on her.

“She’s so good with her tongue,” Marinette murmured. “I wonder if you ever thought it’d come to this? You laughed at me all through school, now you’re worshipping my alpha pussy like a common omega whore. Do you like being my slut, _Chloe_? Do you like eating my pussy while _Adrikins_ fucks your omega cunt?”

“She does,” Adrien confirmed. “She’s so tight, it’s like she’s milking my cock…”

“You want him to come, don’t you?” Marinette asked, her hands on Chloe’s breasts, roughly pinching her nipples. “You want him to fill you up so you’re leaking his beta seed till your heat is over…”

Chloe moaned, nodding slightly, though Marinette couldn’t see her.

“He’s not done till I am.” Marinette gave one of Chloe’s breasts a slap. “And you need to _fuck me_ with that tongue until I’ve covered your face with my alpha juices.”

Chloe obeyed, eagerly thrusting her tongue as deep as she could into Marinette’s pussy, turning her head back and forth just enough to give friction to her sensitive folds. She moaned against the alpha, licking, sucking until Marinette groaned and _gushed_ against her.

“Good girl,” she purred, moving off of the omega and letting her gulp in deep breaths of air. “Such a good little slut. Adrien, you can come in her now.”

“Yes, alpha,” he responded with a grin, leaning close to kiss his mate as he thrust hard into Chloe, his hands gripping her hips as he slammed into her and suddenly stilled as his cock twitched and painted her pussy with his cum.

Marinette moved to sit beside Adrien as he pulled out of Chloe, kissing him softly and smiling at him. Chloe lay on the bed, panting and momentarily sated.

“You should be lucid enough to get home and ride out your heat,” Marinette said. “Unless you _want_ to stay with us and be our omega slut for the week.”

“I—I don’t know,” Chloe mumbled.

“Choice is yours,” Marinette replied with a shrug. “Take your clothes, get out of here, and we never have to talk about this again. Or, if you want to be a good pet…Adrien’s cock needs to be cleaned.”

Chloe nodded, sitting up slowly as she considered. She smirked, making up her mind, and kept her eyes locked with Marinette’s as she lowered herself to lick Adrien’s cock, flooding the room with her scent once again.


End file.
